


Malakos

by Fall_Chemicals



Category: bts, kooktae, kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Cute, First Post, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, baby boy tae, coffee shop AU, soft, tattoo jeongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Chemicals/pseuds/Fall_Chemicals
Summary: tae’s a college student that loves sweet coffee and jeongguk works at a coffee shop





	1. 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝑜𝓃𝑒

_malakos- μαλακός, soft in greek_

 

“hyung! i don’t like coffee,” the younger whined out, his golden curls fluttering ever so softly in the autumn wind. 

 “too bad, it’s 7 a.m and i’m tired, we’re getting coffee, tae. no more whining,” the older mumbled, voice filled with annoyance. tae huffed out but kept his mouth closed. he knew yoongi wasn’t a morning person, especially without coffee.

 the coffee shop was only three blocks from the small apartment they shared. it was fairly small, snug between two much larger restaurants. it was made of nicely polished white stone, with small flowers engraved into it, almost unnoticeable unless you really looked. it was very aesthetically pleasing, something that tae enjoyed very much.

 the inside was even better, soft chestnut tables with walls of soft pink. the aroma of the whole place was that of soothing vanilla and familiarity. there was a soft, wordless song playing lowly on the radio overhead, and taehyung felt so relaxed, so soothed. 

 “welcome to kafés, do you need a minute to look at the menu?” taehyung was pulled out of his aesthetically pleased transe to see the barista smiling at him, and  _jesus, even the baristas are aesthetic._

 “no, can i get an espressoand a chocolate scone?” yoongi asked, trying to muster up his most polite voice in his sleepy state.

 “of course. anything for you?” the man turned to tae. he blinked once before understanding. he felt bad saying no, but he couldn’t stand coffee, it was always too bitter for him, no matter how much sugar you added.

”s-sure, can i get um a,” he scanned the menu as fast as he could and settled for the sweetest sounding thing, “a caramel latte?”

 “coming right up, that’ll be $10.43,” yoongi gave him a 10, before looking at tae with a stupid smirk and a soft chuckle.

 “thought you didn’t ‘like coffee’,” tae rolled his eyes, making a noise of discontent. he turned his head from yoongi like a child and waited for the coffee in silence.

 after a pretty quick 5 minutes, they were served. they both thanked the barista, before leaving. yoongi sipped his happily while taehyung stared at his, unsure.

 “you better drink that, i did not just waste my money on you,” yoongi said before taking a bite out of his scone. tae nodded and breathed in deep,  _it’s just a drink. it’s just a drink._

 he took a sip.

 “holy shi-,” it was good. it was  _really_ good. it was sweet, it had the perfect mix or caramel and sweet coffee brew. his mouth was exploding with flavors he’d never experienced, with bursts of happiness on his taste buds. 

 maybe, coffee wasn’t as horrible as he’d thought.


	2. 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝓌𝑜

_agápi-_ _αγάπη, one of the 7 types of love in greek; selfless love_

 

 “What the hell is an eros?” Jeongguk asked, wiping his freshly washed hands on his apron. The boy he was talking to sighed, pink hair falling into his eyes.

 “You’ve been my friend for six years and you  _still_ don’t understand basic greek,” He gave the younger a disappointed look. Jeongguk just shrugged, untying his apron and throwing it aside.

 “I don’t study it like you, Jimin. Plus, it’s a weird language,” Jeongguk mummers as he pulls off his work shoes, replacing them with clunky, spiked boots. The other, Jimin, let out an offended gasp as he walked to pick up the apron that laid on the floor of the coffee shop’s backroom.

 “ _Weird?!_ It’s the most romantic, insightful, beautiful language! I can’t believe you’d criticize something so complex, so...”

 Jeongguk drowned out Jimin’s rambling about a language he really didn’t care about. Sure, Greek was cool, but when would he ever use it? He was a 21 year old that barely spoke proper Korean, not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to.

 “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jeongguk finally said, stopping Jimin halfway through a sentence about how amazing Greek mythology was, “Now, please let me go home and give me my paycheck.”

 Jimin huffed out in annoyance but complied. He pulled Jeongguk’s check from his back pocket and handed it to him. Jimin owned the coffee shop, it had once been his father’s laundry, but he gave it to Jimin once he entered college and he had renovated it. 

 Still, Jimin couldn’t run the thing full time and attend college and he didn’t have enough money to employ staff. Luckily for him, Jeongguk didn’t have anything better to do, needed a job, and was willing to help his friend. 

 “Hey uh, before you go, did Yoongi stop in today?” Jimin asked, his cheeks flushed with pink. Jeongguk chuckled softly to himself, knowing Jimin had a small crush, or infatuation as he called it, on their regular customer.

 “Yeah, he had a friend with him,” Jeongguk said as he changed out of his long sleeve work uniform to reveal numerous works of ink adorning his body. 

 “Did you get a new tattoo?” Jimin asked, notching the large eagle in the middle of Jeongguk’s back, it’s wings spread out across the skin.

 “Yeah, got it like two weeks ago,” Jeongguk replies, pulling on a plain black t-shirt. 

 “Cool, well, have a good night Jeongguk,” Jimin says with a smile, waving goodbye as Jeongguk leaves the coffee shop.

 “He never told me what eros means,” Jeongguk says softly, frowning a bit.

 “It means sexual or passionate love,” He hears from behind him, and he blinks before turning around. It’s the boy from earlier, “S-Sorry, that was weird, heh.”

 Jeongguk just blinks, kind of in confusion and kind of in  _holy shit wait he’s this cute ?_

 “Oh no it’s fine, sorry I just wasn’t expecting an answer,” He replies, a soft gust of air that mimics a laugh escaping with his words. The boy smiles softly, embarrassment still present on his face.

 “I studied Greek for a bit,” He looks around awkwardly, “Uh, anyways, the coffee you made earlier was really good. I don’t usually like coffee, but that one was amazing.”

 “Yeah, I don’t like coffee much either, it’s always too bitter so I make mine as sweet as I can,” He days with a smile and the boy smiles back, nodding.

 “That’s how I feel too!” He giggles a bit and Jeongguk just has to take a deep breath because, wow, that was precious, “My name’s Taehyung, it’s nice to meet you.”

 “I’m Jeongguk,” He introduced himself back, and with that, the two began walking together, discussing some small things like the coffee. It was pure and playful. Jeongguk didn’t think he’d ever smiled that much before, just talking about coffee to a stranger.

 

 

 


	3. 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇 3

_thavmasmós- θαυμασμός, admiration in greek_

 

__ ”Agápi...means,” he takes a deep breath, searching the back of his mind for the meaning, “Selfless love!” Jeongguk smiles to himself, feeling accomplished for remembering.

 “Did you just,” Jimin blinks once, clearly confused, “Say something Greek?”

 Jeongguk nods with a slight smile and a shy blush on his cheeks. Jimin raises his eyebrows, baffled. 

 “I met this kid last night, and he likes Greek things so I thought I’d surprise him by showing him some stuff,” Jeongguk mummers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jimin’s jaw drops and he just stares. 

 “Wow, I- wow,” Jimin blinks again, sure he must be dreaming. Never has Jeon Jeongguk tried to learn anything Greek in the six years Jimin has known him. Never had he tried to impress anyone, and after one night he’d done this? Jimin was sure this person he met must be goddamn magical.

 “Close your mouth you look ridiculous,” Jeongguk says, oddly embarrassed. Jimin closes his mouth but his eyes stay wide.

 “Who is he?” Jimin asks once his thoughts are together. Jeongguk gets this haziness in his eyes and his eyes crinkle into happiness as he thinks and Jimin is just completely stunned. Never has he seen Jeongguk look so...happy.

 “His names Taehyung, he’s Yoongi’s friend, he’s graduating college this year, he’s an art major. He’s got this soft blonde hair and wears the cutest little sweaters,” Jeongguk says, oblivious to his rambling, “His favorite color is baby blue, he loves candy and anything sweet, he hates spicy and bitter things. His favorite flower is a dandelion even though it’s not flower.”

 In case I haven’t mentioned it, Jimin’s stunned. Shocked. Bewildered. Why? Because Jeongguk was rambling about this kid like he was in middle school and this was his first crush. It was kind of adorable, if Jimin was gonna be honest, to see someone so usually tough and sarcastic so...soft.

 And wouldn’t you know it, just as Jeongguk stops his rambling, in walks Taehyung and Yoongi. Taehyung smiles a big boxy smile and waves at Jeongguk.

 “Good morning,” Jeongguk greets. Yoongi sees Jimin and gives him a small smile before greeting Jeongguk back and ordering his usual, an espresso. Jeongguk turns to Tae and asks, “Anything for you?”

 “Mm, what’s your sweetest drink?” He asks, Jeongguk takes a second to think before answering.

 “Probably the vanilla bean latte,” Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. Jeongguk charges the two for the drinks and Jimin gets to work on making them.

 As they wait, Jeongguk decides to show Tae his new Greek vocabulary.

 “So uh, I went home and studied some Greek,” Jeongguk says and Tae’s face lights up.

 “Really?! That’s amazing!” He sounds so genuinely happy and amazed, it makes Jeongguk fill with pride, “Can I hear?”

 “Agápi means selfless love...téleios means perfect, kardiá means heart, and fílos means friend,” He says slowly, trying to sound sure of himself but feeling completely horrified. 

 Taehyung smiles widely and nods, and Jeongguk feels so relieved and happy in that moment, knowing that Taehyung is somewhat proud of him. Why? He doesn’t know. He just feels such a sense of admiration for the boy, and he wants to impress him, wants him to be proud of him.


	4. 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒻𝑜𝓊𝓇

_pikralída- πικραλίδα, dandelion _

 

“bye tae!” jeongguk calls out, sending tae a small smile and wave as the other leaves with yoongi. he smiles back and waves before turning and walking away.

 “you seem very _fond_ of him,” yoongi comments with a small chuckle. tae shrugs.

 “he’s nice,” tae mumbles, feeling oddly shy and defensive at yoongi’s suggestive  tone. he feels his cheeks heat up a bit, “he’s a nice guy, not like i like him or anything.”

 he doesn’t exactly know how he feels about jeongguk. he makes him happy and his heart races when he sees him, but he doesn’t really know him. he wouldn’t say he likes him, he’s just, _infatuated_  with him. 

 yoongi scoffs and lets out a sarcastic “sure” as they approach the college.

»»————-　♡　————-««

 after a three hour lecture, taehyung leaves with a sigh. he’s bored and tired, with a pinch of stress. 

 as he walks outside he scrunches his face in the afternoon light. he begins walking, ready to just take a nap.

 as he walks, he spots a group of dandelions on the grass alongside the pavement. he stops for a second and it’s as if the tiredness that covered him disappears and instead is replaced with giddiness. 

 he squats down and examines one. it’s in the seedhead form, his favorite. of course he loves it when it’s a yellow flower, and technically it could be considered dead, but he loves the softness and featherlight look of it when it’s like this.

 he plucks it carefully, rolling it around between his fingers, admiring it. he takes a deep breath through his nose and then exhales through his mouth, watching as the pappus flutters into the wind, swirling and breaking into separate wisps before falling so gracefully.

 he smiles before laying the barren stem back onto the grass, standing up and walking away with a smile on his face.

 “did you make a wish?” he hears yoongi ask, knowing the elder was most likely waiting for him. tae smiles.

 “of course, and i really hope it comes true.”


	5. 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒻𝒾𝓋𝑒

_lypiménos- λυπημένος, sad_

 

 Jeongguk was working his regular shift, he hadn’t seen Taehyung this morning so he was a bit bummed, but didn’t think much of it. 

 It was about mid-noon now, the sun overhead gleaming in through the two windows at the front of the store. 

 Jeongguk allowed himself to drift off in his own world. Allowing himself to just imagine that cute face he’d grown to adore so much in the past month, with that cute giggle and those freakin ADORABLE sweaters. He could feel his chest swelling with that sickly sweet feeling of just pure sappy emotions. 

 He was, of course, pulled out of his trance by the soft ding of the bell. As he looked to the door, he saw Taehyung and he smiled before seeing the guy he was with. He was handsome, really handsome, and they were holding hands and they both looked so happy. Jeongguk felt his heart crack just a bit and his face contort into confusion.

 “Hi Jeonggukie!” Tae says sweetly and Jeongguk musters up his best smile but avoids Tae’s eyes. The other man orders for the two of them and Jeongguk just feels jealousy coiling in his stomach, _he_ wants to take Tae out for coffee, _he_ wanted to spoil the boy. 

 Jeongguk took the order and didn’t speak to Tae, in which the other furrowed his eyebrows and pouted a bit. Jeongguk felt bad, but he just couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but feel this envy and sadness over nothing but what could just be Tae’s friend.

 Nonetheless. he couldn’t help how he felt and soon the two left, and Jeongguk took a shaky breath. It was then that he realized he couldn’t identify this as anything but a crush. 

 He wanted nothing more but to make Taehyung happy and to make him his. To spoil him in kisses and love. He wanted to love Kim Taehyung. 

 


	6. 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝒾𝓍

_prodosía-_ _προδοσία, betrayal_

 

“hyung i don’t know what to do,” tae said softly, a pout on his face as he walked hand in hand with the elder. the older looked at him, slightly confused.

 “what’s wrong?” he asks his little brother. 

 “jinnie...i like someone,” tae says softly and seokjin’s eyes go wide and he rips his hand from tae’s. his mouth is wide in a smile and he fans his face like a fangirl, jumping up and down.

 “my little brother has a crush!!” he screams, causing a few pedestrians to send a confused look in their direction. tae feels his face heat up and embarrassment and he hits his brothers arm lightly, “ouchie! i’m your elder, how dare you disrespect-,”

 “will you just help me?” tae whines out, exasperated. jin stops his fooling around and nods, seeing how torn his brother looks. tae begins playing with his fingers as he grips the coffee cup, “it’s the guy from the coffee shop. jeongguk. i’ve known him for about a month and i don’t know what to do.”

 jin smiles softly and wraps one arm around tae’s shoulder, walking with him once again. 

 “well, i think the best option and choice you have is to tell him,” he says, “if he says no then you move on. if he says yes, then badaboom! you got yourself a cute boyfriend.”

 tae sighs. he could’ve figured that out on his own. he’s usually not shy but he doesn’t wanna make jeongguk uncomfortable or get rejected, because he likes jeongguk’s company too much to lose it. 

 “well yeah, but i don’t wanna lose him as a friend,” tae says softly, and jin smiles at him.

 “you won’t, he seems like a nice person, especially if my baby brother has caught feelings for him,” jin says with an almost proud voice, “i mean, me and namjoon would’ve never gotten together if i didn’t ask him. you just gotta go for it, do what feels natural.”

»»————-　♡　————-««

 the next morning, tae gets ready in his favorite light blue sweater with black shorts, soft white knee-highs, and a pair of white converse. he tries to look his cutest, because today is the day he asks jeon jeongguk out.

 he walks to the coffee shop and takes a deep breath as he enters. he smiles and looks to the counter, so ready to seize the moment-

 “i like you,” jeongguk says, staring into jimin’s eyes and tae feels his eyes widen. his stomach coils in a cold, metallic feeling.

 he stands there silent, the door half open. his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his throat, he feels nauseous and jealous.

 he forgets that the door has a bell and pushes forward just a little more and the bell rings out, jeongguk and jimin spinning to see a pale tae. jeongguk’s eyes go wide and jimin has a horrified look of realization donning his face.

 tae doesn’t know what to do. he just stands there for a bit, staring at the two before turning and sprinting down the street, a lump forming in the back of his throat.

 he feels sick. jealous. sad. betrayed. he doesn’t know where to go, his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he just runs, runs as far as his legs will take him.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first post and i’m very scared hah


End file.
